User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 3 - Day 2
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning and Day 1; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 3. The sun is coming up for the second day and I, the Overseer, am back to continue commentating the events of this glorious event. While the rest of the first day did see a slow down in action while the tributes began survival preparations, it still delivered on the entertainment as we saw the last of the Telvanni mages hunted down by multiple other contestants and at night we witnessed some spicy developments between Aras and Floyd. What does the second day have in store for us?! Seems like Darius is making weapons...I wonder why? Clearly he doesn't yet know what happened between his wife and Floyd, that Regulator has nothing to worry about. A thief chasing a guard, now that seems ironic. Especially since she is a small skinny Khajiit and he is a big burly Nord. I didn't figure the Imperial knight for a runner, maybe he just didn't want to get into a fight with Roz. She certainly looks like a formidable fighter. The assassin runs from the Thalmor, seems like Kamui was finally chased out of her hiding spot. Oh, was that you Mephala? Giving a weapon to Aras after last night's events seems like something the Daedric Prince of Secret Murder would do. She's probably hoping that Aras will stab someone in the back, though who will it be? Her husband or her new lover? Jane is going after the injured Horus. Seems like easy prey, but can she manage to kill him? Rune and Floyd had previously worked together to kill Velar, seems they now trust one another enough to do it again. The new additions of Xeraz and Nirmira might be a bit risky though. They probably want Xeraz because of her camping supplies. I don't think Naritin was all that sane to begin with...or was that his brother? I get those two confused a lot, they look very much alike when they are both unmasked. No killing as of now, but the day passed quickly and now the sun is down. What awaits our contestants in the darkness of night? Jane seems to have given up on killing Horus, a shame. Now she's resting with a large group. Quite the diverse crowd: a thief, an assassin, two companions and a regulator. Naritin wasn't thinking too clearly and attacked Anna while Darius was around. Luckily for the girl, Darius had built that slingshot and managed to land quite the blow on the Nelthar's temple. Killing him in one fail swoop. That's some good practice there Darius, I think you're ready to take on your nemesis. Though Floyd has been smart as of now, staying close to others so he can't be caught off-guard by the angry Stormcloak. Someone seems to like the Nelthars, with the death of Naritin a Prince has chosen Xeraz as their champion for this event. So the faction isn't out of the race just yet. Aras has grown quite cocky after getting that hatchet. She is one of the few people with an actual weapon, but there are still 19 people to go. You're a bit too overconfident there, she-elf. Odd, the Khajiit and the Nord called a truce and decided to stick together for the night. Runa and Nirmira ended up sticking together all day despite their group splitting up and Horus, having previously worked together with S'Rabinna decided to join up after getting away from Jane. Seris and Roz also called a truce. The knight was indeed wise to avoid a fight, because now they can work together as allies. Though will this alliance last? I got a death, that is good enough for me. I'd call this second day an entertaining view. Let's hope this smooth pace keeps up in the next few days. We will be back later with the events of the 3rd day! ---- Please follow this link for the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale